This invention relates to a video printer adapted to record a video of a photograph or a movie projection with a superimposed dialogue, as required, on a video tape and to reproduce the video on a television for pleasure.
A video printer in which a video is projected in front of a screen by a movie projector, the video is reflected by an internal prism to be projected to a lens of side, and the video is recorded by a video camera on a video tape is heretofore known.
The conventional video printer of this type merely records the video projected by a movie projector on a video tape, but cannot record a photograph or a picture on the video tape.
The present inventor has developed a video printer which can record a photograph or a picture and has previously filed in view of the above-mentioned point in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 100,345 filed Sept. 23, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,661.
However, this video printer can record the title of the image by a movie projector, and it is very convenient, but it still has a difficulty of adding a superimposed dialogue to the image.